


unfinished

by yutsse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ex-Boyfriends, M/M, idk about the ending lol, like you blink once and the story ends, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutsse/pseuds/yutsse
Summary: Pretty sure Johnny looks like he just saw his ex-boyfriend right in front of him which exactly what the situation is right now.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Past Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> so I was waiting for my food when I thought about ex-boyfriends johnyong meeting each other again. also the story is very fast because I'm shit at writing but I want to write it so ahah yeah (don't mind the grammar and errors I wrote this in 5 minutes)

Johnny pats Jaehyun's back for the third time now. He looks quite nervous as his friend won't stop moving both of his feet, his coffee is losing its warmth while Johnny's is halfway gone. Jaehyun is no stranger to meeting a new client or model, in fact, he is a pro, he is one of the seniors in their advertising agency. People are the one usually getting nervous in meeting him. But sometimes he has his moments, like this: head in hands, a loud sigh coming out of his lips. Honestly, Johnny is not needed here, Jaehyun was supposed to go with Jungwoo, but Jungwoo can be a little too much and Johnny is the perfect emotional support according to Jaehyun.

"Calm down." Johnny gives Jaehyun's jittery left leg a tap, though it doesn't stop him. "You are shaking."

"I'm not," Jaehyun says, swatting Johnny's hand away. "It was hard for me to get a schedule with this person so I don't want to fuck things up."

"You won't. What time did you tell them to come anyway?"

Jaehyun goes silent for a second, "1:30 pm. I told him to come after lunchtime." He then takes a sip of his barely warm coffee and lays his head on the table. The cafe is not as crowded as when they arrived, but it is still. So he has been looking at the door every time it dings.

Johnny rolls his eyes and sigh. His phone shows that it's 1 pm now. Why is Jaehyun so dramatic like this? "He will come in 5."

"No no what if this person doesn't want to work with us?"

"I will kick his ass for you, my dude. You just have to do that usual smile and he will agree."

Johnny looks down at his crumpled shirt and smoothes it with his hands. It is nothing too fancy, just a gray blazer and a sweater inside. Jaehyun told him to dress nice because he really wants to impress this person. Johnny is almost convinced that they are about to meet a world star with the way Jaehyun describing this person: intimidating, constantly booked, and a face sculpted by God himself.

Johnny is too absorbed with his reading that he doesn't realize Jaehyun abruptly stands up to greet someone until his chair is slightly kicked by Jaehyun. He notices the person they were waiting for is already here. And Johnny wishes Jungwoo would appear out of nowhere and takes his place right now.

"Taeyong, this is Johnny, my friend also one of our best photographers," Jaehyun says excitedly. Johnny can see Taeyong's expression change from smiling politely at Jaehyun to a tight-lipped smile when he sees Johnny. And Johnny? Pretty sure Johnny looks like he just saw his ex-boyfriend right in front of him which exactly what the situation is right now. Taeyong offers him a handshake and Johnny takes it 3 seconds later. 

Thank god for Jaehyun's existence right now, it is not that awkward, but Johnny still wishes he is not here. The three of them mostly talk about work with Johnny talking less than usual, it's not that he needs to anyway. The whole time Jaehyun is just explaining the concept to Taeyong and well, Taeyong is Taeyong, sometimes he adds his own idea just in case it fits with what Jaehyun wants. And the whole time, Johnny is trying so hard not to look at Taeyong.

His ex-boyfriend Lee Taeyong. Honestly, their break up is a misfortune. They truly loved each other, really, in fact, if you ask, Johnny still has feelings for Taeyong after a year of being apart. It happened so fast. They were arguing about work and how they rarely saw each other. No shouting, no throwing things, but Johnny's exhaustion and pent-up fear got the best of him, and then the words left his mouth so easily as easy as him saying I love you before both of them going to bed. Johnny doesn't want to remember how Taeyong looked like at that time. He didn't even say a word when he pushed Johnny out of his place and locked the door. Taeyong never locked his door.

"Ah, sorry. I need to use the restroom."

Johnny blinks and his train of thought is gone when Jaehyun excuses himself to the restroom. Taeyong just nods and gives him a soft "it's okay" while scribbling whatever he and Jaeyun were working on while Johnny was thinking about something else. And now it is just the two of them.

"You need to cut down with the staring," Taeyong says out of nowhere, his attention is still on the paper in front of him. That makes Johnny startled. He didn't expect Taeyong to start the conversation.

"Uh yeah, sorry. Um. How do you know Jaehyun?" That is... That is a dumb question, Johnny, but it manages to take Taeyong's attention away from the paper.

"Not even asking how I am?" Johnny shrugs, which Taeyong replies with a roll of his eyes. "He is a friend of a friend. How are you?"

"I'm good." Johnny coughs. "You know, Jaehyun was really nervous. He thought you won't say yes to this project."

Taeyong chuckles. "What is he so nervous about? We talked before, I'm not a stranger."

"Apparently your schedule is full even for a talk. He doesn't want to lose a chance."

"Yeah. Work-life is getting busier now once I'm not tied to someone," Taeyong scoffs. "But if he asks again another time, I will still say yes."

And then it's silent. Taeyong's attention is now on his phone and Johnny wonders what takes Jaehyun so long.

"Does. Does Jaehyun know about us?" Johnny asks another stupid question, but the difference is, this question is even stupider than the first one. Taeyong doesn't move for a second, not even scrolling his phone as he did minutes ago, then turns to look at Johnny, his perfect pair of brows furrowed. He shouldn't have asked.

"Does he know, Johnny? He is," Taeyong emphasizes, "your friend. Isn't he?"

"Yes but I don't tell my friends about my relationship." 

Ah... He really shouldn't have said a word. He should've just waited for Jaehyun to come back, they will continue the talk, Taeyong will say yes with a smile and shake Jaehyun's hand in agreement, and they will go home. That. That is what Johnny should've done.

The look on Taeyong's face doesn't look good. Johnny never likes it when Taeyong makes that face, brows furrowed, lips tight. From the corner of Johnny's eyes, he can see Taeyong's grip on his phone tightens. Taeyong scoffs, breaking the eye contact they have.

"Oh wow. It makes sense now." It is not. What is Taeyong talking about?

"I used to wonder why you never talk to me about your co-workers or about the people outside of our mutual friends. I used to wonder why you never asked me to go out to meet your friends. Are you embarrassed by me? I don't get it. I keep talking about you to my friends, Johnny this Johnny that. But apparently, you didn't even do the same? Wow, I-" Taeyong stops, his eyes meeting anything but Johnny. "I feel so stupid."

Johnny's heart beats faster it almost breaks. Oh no, this shouldn't be happening, not now at least when they are having an important meeting. He glances in the direction of the restroom, there's no sign of Jaehyun coming out of it. How does he fix this? Whatever Taeyong thinks right now is a misunderstanding. If Johnny says one more word, would it fix things or ruins it even further? There's a lot he wants to say like, he was and is never embarrassed by Taeyong. It boggles him that Taeyong even thinks of that. 

"Yong-" Johnny is about to reach for Taeyong's fingers when Taeyong abruptly stands up and collects his things into his bag, and just in time, Jaehyun is back from the restroom, confused when he sees Taeyong's ready to leave.

"Ah, Jaehyun. I just received an urgent call. Is it okay if I leave first? I know we haven't finished talking but I swear I will make time for you," Taeyong says in a hurried tone while checking his phone. Johnny doesn't know what to do, the look on Jaehyun's face is alarming, but he nods and smiles at Taeyong, and says that he can email Taeyong the details and everything which Taeyong agrees. 

When Taeyong leaves the cafe, the confused look on Jaehyun's face is gone. He is not even angry nor asks Johnny questions, instead, he looks quite satisfied. "I'm gonna go home after this," he says as he cleans the table happily. That's when Johnny notices Taeyong doesn't even finish his milkshake.


End file.
